


Lesson number two

by Ohdarlingifonlyyouknew



Series: Learn from example [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, Dirty Talk, Dom Gabriel, Dom/sub, Dominant Castiel, Gags, Implied/Referenced Incest, Leashes, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sub Dean, Sub Sam, Top Castiel, Top Gabriel, mild breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohdarlingifonlyyouknew/pseuds/Ohdarlingifonlyyouknew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Watch and learn (you don't have to read that one to understand what's going on here, but it's always fun ;) ) After their previous bedroom session with Sam and Gabriel, Castiel and Dean are curious for what else they can do. Of course the other couple is once again more than eager to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson number two

**Author's Note:**

> OMG the reaction to Watch and learn was huge! Thank you all so much! So I went back to my friend and asked her for some specifics, and she gave me some amazing prompts. To those who reviewed, thank you very much! Love you all! (See, reviews and requests really hold power. I'm supposed to be working on my other fics, Substance Undetermined and Vengeance Club, but here I am.) Now, enjoy ;)

“On your knees.”

Dean obeyed the command without a word, his eyes never leaving Castiel’s face. There was something feverish in his gaze; when Castiel had asked him if he was okay with the direction they were taking, he had nodded, but he had still been nervous. Sam had managed to comfort him at the time though, telling him it would be intense and very much worth it.

Now, Dean’s little brother was lying about six feet away from him. Naked and on his stomach, a simple steel rod connecting his cuffed hands and feet, a ball in his mouth to gag him. His floppy hair was obscuring his face, but Dean wouldn’t see it anyway. He was intent on keeping his gaze on Castiel, at least something he was familiar with in this situation. The fire in his hooded eyes, but also the curiosity. He wanted to know where they were going to end up this time.

Castiel was in the same outfit as the last time, black trousers, white shirt with sleeves rolled up, and Gabriel was naked again. The archangel walked around the Winchesters in figures of eight, including Castiel in his loop around the older brother. When he came close to Dean he let his fingers slide over the leash connecting the hunter to the seraph. It was black, connected to Dean’s neck with a thin black collar and silver clasps.

“Can you see it, Cassie?” he said softly, his voice slightly hoarse already. “We’ve both got our own little hunter all tied up, bound in shackles. My Sammy really can’t do much for movement, but you…”

He gave a tiny little tug on the leash, enough for Dean’s gaze to snap up from Castiel and glare daggers at the archangel.

“Your way of tying up Dean is so much more elegant. Your bindings are invisible, controlled with one simple leash.” Gabriel went to stand behind his younger brother and smiled as he looked at Dean. “You really did learn quite a few things last time, didn’t you?”

Castiel felt pride well up in his chest, and he cocked his head a little as he looked down on Dean and smiled. He could almost see the bindings, like golden glowing lines crisscrossing over the hunter’s torso. He gave a slow pull on the leash, and Dean’s entire upper body swayed forward a bit as he focused his gaze on Castiel again. The angel gave an approving nod.  _So responsive._

Gabriel walked over to a table covered with instruments. “You said you wanted to experiment a little more?”

“I did.”

“Come here and see where you wanna start, lil’ bro.”

From behind the angels, Sam let out a soft sound of discomfort. “Wait your turn,” Gabriel snapped at his lover, then turned back to his brother. “Anything taking your fancy?”

Castiel let his fingers slide over the arranged objects; a riding crop, dildos, vibrators, cuffs, anal beads, silk scarves, ropes, different-sized butt plugs. He looked back at Dean, who was now staring straight ahead, his hands on his thighs as he waited for his angel to walk back into his line of vision.

His back was completely straight, but Cas could see the twitching muscles which were giving away the hunter’s nerves. Dean’s week had been stressful, and so far this wasn’t helping very much. Last time he had simply been tied up with rope, now it was a lot more psychological. He had to be more submissive this time. Castiel had to do something about that uncertainty, those nerves, before he started with anything else.

He ignored the riding crop – Dean had suffered enough pain for a lifetime – as well as the vibrators and dildos. Instead, he let his hand rest on the anal beads. He could practically  _feel_  Gabriel’s wicked grin next to him.

The next thing he picked up was one of the scarves, a black one. Then he walked back to Dean and went to stand in front of him, towering and so powerful with his presence, though the leash helped as well. He waited until he had Dean’s full attention. When the hunter turned his eyes to Castiel’s face, the angel sank to his knees, his intense gaze holding Dean’s.

He showed his lover the beads. “You know what these are?” Dean gave a small nod. There were still nerves in his gaze, but he was hard, so Castiel continued and now showed him the scarf.

“I want to blindfold you, Dean.”

“Cas?” The hunter’s voice sounded hoarse, and Castiel leaned in and placed his hand on the man’s cheek, his thumb softly stroking Dean’s bottom lip. “Ssh,” he said softly. “Remember. I’m the one holding you. Gabriel won’t touch you without my permission, nor anyone else unless they explicitly have yours.”

Dean swallowed, his breaths short and shallow. Castiel narrowed his eyes. “Dean. It’s me. I’m the one taking care of you. All you need to do is let go. I’ll be right here to catch you. Do you trust me?”

And suddenly the hunter’s eyes became clear as he focused them on the angel in front of him. The angel who dragged him out of Hell. Who had given up everything for Dean. Who had done everything in his power to keep Dean safe.

“I trust you, Cas.” It was as good as declaring a full surrender, and Castiel leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

“Good boy.” That got a surprised gasp from Dean; evidently it got to him in ways he hadn’t expected. Castiel gave a small smile at the discovery of this, another button to push.

He tied the scarf around Dean’s head until he was certain the hunter couldn’t see anything, and then took a step back again, the leash taut between him and his lover. Castiel could still see a slight bit of nerves on Dean. “No-one but me, Dean,” he repeated, and the man nodded.

“Besides,” Gabriel suddenly spoke up, “I’ll be too busy with your little brother anyways.” He walked back over to Sam, who was clearly in discomfort, lying on the wooden floor with his aching hard cock trapped underneath his body, exhaling laboured breaths through his nose.

The archangel knelt down next to Sam and put his finger under the man’s chin, making him look up. The younger Winchester was desperately trying to keep his hips from grinding against the floor, knowing Gabriel wouldn’t approve.

Gabriel leaned in and gave a small kiss on his lover’s bottom lip, which was stretched around the ball in his mouth. “I’m sorry for snapping at you, Sammy,” he whispered. “And I’m sorry for making you wait. But you know Castiel and Dean still need some guidance.”

Sam’s body was curved in a way that made it difficult to nod, so he just gave a slow blink with his eyes. Gabriel planted another kiss on his mouth and got up again, leaving the hunter to suffer on the floor, and turning back to his own little brother.

“It’s called a praise kink,” he explained with a grin. “Your Dean likes to hear you, Cassie. Likes to hear you say things. Give orders. Comment. Praise.”

Castiel tilted his head a little. “Try it,” his brother said. “You might like it too.”

But the seraph shook his head. “I want it to be spontaneous and earned,” he responded. “This is  _my_  project, Gabriel.  _My_  canvas. You do not get to tell me what to paint. I’m only asking you for ideas, technique, options.” He could still feel Gabriel’s presence, his dominance focused on Castiel and Dean as well as Sam, and Castiel suddenly felt strangely territorial.

“I need you to  _back off_.”

For a second the shadow of two huge wings flickered on the wall behind him, and Gabriel raised his hands. “Relax bro, message received. He’s all yours.” He walked back to Sam again, took the cuffs off his feet and lifted him to sit up, receiving a muffled cry of relief for it. He sat down on a chair and placed Sam on his lap, where the hunter started rolling his hips a little to get some friction between Gabriel’s hard-on and his own ass.

The angel just grinned at this and started casually playing with his lover’s cock. Sam threw his head back against Gabriel’s shoulder in ecstasy and moaned around the ball in his mouth.

“Such a slut, aren’t ya, Sam? You wanna feel my dick, want me to fill you up so good, don’t you?” The hunter let out a needy moan and nodded, his face pressed against Gabriel’s neck. The archangel might be directing his words to Sam, but his grin was for Castiel.  _Just an example, baby bro._

Castiel nodded and focused on Dean again. He was still experimenting, and it had to go one step at a time. Hell, he had barely even explored his possibilities with the leash yet.

He gave it a little tug, just enough to get Dean’s attention. “Up,” he ordered. Dean got up. Another soft tug, another order. “Little closer to me.” The hunter took a small step forward. He still seemed a little uncertain, but it was clear to Castiel that he was doing everything he could to put his blind faith in the seraph in this situation.

Another tug. “A little closer, Dean.” His gravelly voice was getting even lower. Giving orders was definitely something he liked. Watching Dean obey perfectly was something he liked even more.

He could feel Gabriel’s grin, but he ignored it. “You are so obedient for me, Dean,” he said, his voice hoarse with arousal. “My good little human. Perfect, just for me.” Dean’s mouth fell open upon hearing this, letting out a sharp breath. His cock twitched in response, and Castiel nodded, feeling proud for achieving this.

These sessions with Gabriel were not just about Castiel discovering his kinks, they were also about Dean. They were partners, and one couldn’t be happy if the other wasn’t. So when Castiel brought his hunter back to his knees with another command and he saw how each command was obeyed more smoothly than the one before, he couldn’t help but smile.

Dean was settling into this now, showing more ease with each command and tug of the leash. He started feeling safe. The invisible bonds Cas had psychologically tied him up with were connected to the leash. There wasn’t really anywhere for him to go to other than the direction Cas tugged him in. His angel was steering him, guiding him. He was in safe hands.

The blindfold made him more aware of Castiel, giving him the impression that the angel was all around him, surrounding him with his presence. His breathing slowed down a little, then became more laboured as he grew more aware of his arousal.

Castiel witnessed it all with a proud smile. “You’re doing beautifully, Dean,” he said, his voice low and rough. Dean let out a small huff at the praise, and Castiel took a step forward. He could feel the eyes of Gabriel and Sam on him. He was going to give them a good show. He didn’t do it for them, though. It was all for Dean.

“You’ve been so good for me.” Another step closer, and the hunter could feel him approach, even while Castiel was rolling the leash around his hand and keeping it taut so that Dean couldn’t slouch even a little and had to keep his back completely straight.

“Perfect.”

Dean had no choice but to believe it. For once in his life he truly believed what Castiel was telling him; that he was good. Not a monster, not a murderer. Not tainted. Good.

He gave a small nod. “Just for you, Cas, all for you,” he breathed.

Castiel smiled. “Well, in that case, I think you deserve a reward.”

He placed his hand on Dean’s cheek, making him flinch for a moment, but then he settled into the touch.

“Tell me Dean. What do you want?”

The hunter licked his lips as he thought for a moment. Then he spoke again.

“Wanna taste you.”

Sam groaned at this behind them, but Castiel ignored it. Instead he smiled at Dean. “You want to taste me, Dean? Have my penis in your mouth, filling you up?”

“Yes,” the hunter panted.

Castiel suddenly tightened his grip a little, possibly bruising Dean’s cheek.

“Yes, what?”

“Please.”

The seraph shook his head. “You are going to have to be more convincing than that, Dean.”

The man let out a little whine at this, a drop of precome pearling on the tip of his cock. His hand twitched a little. He desperately needed the feeling of  _something_ ,  _anything_  on him.But Castiel gave a small yank on the leash with the hand that wasn’t on the hunter’s cheek, making him gasp. “Don’t you dare.” Low voice, dangerous. Dean whimpered.

“Please,” he said again, this time more urgency in his voice. Needy. Castiel actually  _chuckled_.

“You really want it, don’t you? Are you that hungry for me?”

Dean nodded, his chest heaving up and down with each laboured breath. “Please, Cas.  _Please._ ”

“We’ll be playing with the beads too, Dean,” the seraph spoke, dragging out the moment and making his hunter more desperate with each word. His cock was now almost continuously leaking precome from the thought only. Dean wanted release, he wanted it so badly. And he knew damn well he wasn’t going to get it. Yet.

“Do you want me to fuck your mouth? Come so hard you won’t even have time to swallow it, have my sperm dribble from your mouth?”

Dean made a keening sound, and behind them Sam gave a deep, guttural moan. Castiel cast the younger Winchester a glance; he was fully speared on Gabriel’s cock. The archangel was watching him and Dean with a playful shimmer in his eyes and a grin plastered across his face.

Castiel turned back to his own hunter. “Or do you want to wet me up with your mouth, then let me fuck you after I opened up your hole with the beads?”

Dean let out another whine as more precome beaded up from his achingly hard cock. “Don’t know,” he panted.

Castiel leaned over a bit and pulled the hunter by the leash to meet him. He gave a little nibble on the other man’s lower lip, pulling another low moan from him. “You’re going to have to make up your mind, Dean,” he muttered. “Choose one or receive neither.”

The hunter tilted his face to Castiel’s voice, desperate for more, but not pushing it. He knew it wouldn’t get him anywhere. “Second,” he keened. The angel smiled and leaned in to satiate Dean’s need a little with a deep, filthy kiss. “Then that’s what you will have.”

He pulled back, and the hunter leaned after him a little, but then gasped at the sound of a zipper next to his face. A second later, he felt the blunt head of Castiel’s cock nudging against his lips, coating them with his bitter-salty precome. Dean’s tongue darted out, licking his lips and pressing the tip into the angel’s slit.

Castiel let out a gasp and a short moan, more precome pearling from his cock, his resolve showing cracks for a short moment before he gathered himself again. Evidently he needed practice with this just as much as Dean.

He pressed the head in. Dean made a keening sound from the back of his throat and tried to take down more, but Castiel pulled back, keeping just the head in. “So eager,” he rumbled. “You’re my perfect, desperate hunter.”

Dean moaned and swirled his tongue around Castiel’s cock. The angel smiled. Gabriel was right. There was something incredible about the power his words seemed to have.

“You can take a little more now.”

The hunter immediately sank down further, his mouth a tight wet heat on Castiel. The angel felt as if he was blindfolded himself as well. There was nothing but Dean’s heat, his tongue pressing against Castiel’s cock, his mouth sucking the precome from him and swallowing it like a parched man.

He pulled Dean in a little closer with the leash. Though it held so much satisfying power, the downside of it was that Castiel hardly got to touch his hunter.

He felt the tip of his cock nudging the back of the other man’s throat. Dean gagged a little, but Castiel was a patient man, and let his lover settle around the solid, throbbing member before slowly starting to move again. He could feel Dean’s throat relax and open around him as the hunter breathed through his nose to prevent himself from choking.

“So good, Dean,” Castiel grunted as he dragged his cock in and out of the hunter’s mouth with slow, deliberate movements. He could feel every groan vibrate around him, so _sinful_  and  _dirty_  and  _good_.

He placed his hand on Dean’s cheek, stilling the movements before they would both lose themselves in this.

“Take off my pants.”

With a soft groan, Dean pulled Castiel’s pants down, his mouth still on the angel’s cock as he stripped his lower body from clothes. Castiel took his shirt off and tossed it aside, sucking in a small breath as Dean’s movements made teeth lightly scrape his cock.

“Gabriel, I know you’ve got lube there somewhere. Toss it to me.”

The archangel grunted as he pistoned his hips upwards into Sam, who let out a muffled  _urngh_. “Little bit busy, little brother.”

“You’re flexible, I’m sure. Make it work.”

With a little bit of shuffling and another few loud, hoarse moans from Sam, Gabriel managed to reach the bottle and toss it to Castiel. “Better make it worth it,” he complained as he thrusted upwards again. Castiel gave him a lewd smile. “Am I not already?”

“Arrogant little prick,” Gabriel huffed, but didn’t make any further comments. He just kept his eyes on his little brother.

Castiel went to kneel down on the floor, guiding Dean along with him. He then lay back.

“Turn around.”

Dean was now on all fours, hovering over the angel, his mouth still around his cock and his ass above the angel’s face.

Castiel grabbed the beads which were lying next to him and coated them generously with lube. He wanted to keep this as comfortable as possible.

Being blindfolded made Dean about ten times as receptive and responsive. So when a small, lubed up bead suddenly slipped inside of him, he gasped and let out a deep, sinful breath on the border of  a groan, making the sound vibrate on Castiel’s cock.

The second bead was a little bigger, and Dean nearly choked on the angel’s member in his mouth when it pressed up against his rim and then slipped in after a little effort. Castiel didn’t make it any easier for him to keep a steady rhythm when that bead got pulled out again, kept half in his hole to stretch him up a little. When Castiel let go of it, it got sucked back into his ass with a soft pop, and Dean groaned.

The next bead was definitely bigger. Cas went slow with this one, making the hunter feel it stretch him up as it slowly entered him and slipped past his rim. The angel gave the chain a little nudge, and the smallest one barely touched Dean’s prostate. He gasped again and a spurt of precome dripped down from his cock onto Cas’ abdomen.

Castiel could feel the hunter’s muscles shake above him. “You’re not going to come, are you?”

Dean groaned around his cock, a steady stream of precome dripping from his own. “Not before I tell you to,” Castiel growled. “Do whatever you have to to prevent it.” The hunter gave a small nod and continued slurping on the angel’s member. “Good.”

Two more beads were slowly pushed into Dean before he lost count. He was properly shaking now, sweat streaming down his neck, back and legs. He could feel the pull of his balls tightening, and he quickly reached down to squeeze the base of his cock tightly.

Castiel gave him a small kiss on his rim. “You’re doing so well, Dean,” he murmured. His voice could change from harsh to soft so quickly. “Do you know how many beads your ass swallowed?”

Dean shook his head, tears starting to stream down his face with the effort of keeping his body in control. “Seven. It’s so hungry, so beautiful…”

Seven.  _Jesus._  And he could feel them inside of him, pressing against his walls, comfortably settled and nudging his prostate with each little movement he made, making his vision flash white.

And Castiel just kept them there, not moving. The wait was killing Dean’s muscles. His spit dripped down the angel’s cock as he muttered a muffled word around it.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t understand that.”

_ Smug bastard _  were the only words Dean’s mind could form. It was mostly white noise in there, keening and needy and desperate and  _please please just move something anything_  but not even in words, just feeling,  _please –_

“Please,” he repeated, drawing his head back a little with a slurp. Everything was so dark, he was fully relying on sound and touch, and he could feel Castiel pull away from under him. No, he didn’t want that, where was he going –

“Are you ready?” a hoarse, low voice whispered in his ear. He nodded frantically. “Please, yes…”

“Then let go.”

As Dean let go of his own cock, the beads where  _yanked_  from his ass, each bead rippling past his prostate and that tight ring of muscle. He threw his head back and shouted as he came all over the floor.

And then suddenly Castiel was there, sliding right home in one big thrust. He started fucking Dean immediately, pulling him back and up a little with the leash with each thrust, cutting off his breath ever so slightly.

Dean gasped and moaned and cried out Castiel’s name, getting pounded from behind by the angel. He was painfully sensitive, his cock already becoming soft and floppy between his legs but still squirting out drops of come with each thrust. He felt so slippery and wet and fucked open and  _so fucking sensitive damn fuck ugh ah Cas fuck Cas ah Cas CAS_

Castiel leaned over him, the heat of his naked body burning Dean, sweat and lube making everything so slippery. Dean could feel the angel’s muscles lock up, and then heard him moan out the deepest, filthiest groan “ _Dean…_ ” He felt Cas blowing his load into his ass, filling him up with hot spunk, pulsing out load after load. He kept fucking him all the way through it. Pounding into his own come.

And then it was over.

Castiel pulled Dean flush against him, refusing to pull out as he grew soft again. His come was leaking out, dribbling down Dean’s legs, but he didn’t care about the sticky mess. He just lay back and held his lover, maximising physical contact between them and sharing their body heat.

When he looked up, he saw Sam lying on the floor, ball still in his mouth, his eyes glassy and his pupils blown wide, looking utterly blissed out and covered in come. Suddenly, Gabriel was standing next to them. He was properly  _beaming_ , and crouched down next to the couple. Dean could feel his presence, but he ignored it.

Gabriel smiled. “You were amazing, Cassie, absolutely amazing. I’m so proud of you.” He leaned in and kissed his little brother, giving him a proper tongue-fucking. When Castiel bit his lip, he pulled back with a chuckle.

“Feisty. I like it.”

He gave Dean’s leg a little nudge with his foot. The hunter just drew back further against Castiel’s heat. All he wanted to feel was him, his angel, cocooning him.

“Proud of you too, Dean-o.”

Dean didn’t care. Castiel’s praise was all he needed, and he had gotten it.

The archangel laughed and walked back to the younger Winchester.

“So, what do you say, Cassie? I think we should make this a regular thing.”

Dean turned his head to press it against Castiel’s chest in question. He couldn’t find it in him to actually speak up yet. Luckily his angel understood him perfectly.

“But what if we don’t have more to learn?”

Sam managed to drag himself up from his spot on the floor and walked over to the other couple too, taking the ball gag from his mouth and letting it fall from his hand. “There’s always more to learn,” Gabriel said as he watched his lover crouch down next to Dean.

The younger hunter looked at his brother, and then hesitantly pressed his lips against Dean’s. He had watched Cas and Gabriel kiss, and something about it had looked so…  _Sinful. Lustful._

He pulled back a little and saw that Dean didn’t look tense at all, more curious, as far as Sam could see with the blindfold there of course.

“And next time,” he said with a voice that sounded like it would stay  _wrecked_  for the next few days, “I want to taste Dean as well.”

Castiel looked down on his lover. “Would you like to try that, Dean?”

The older hunter hesitated for a moment, letting his morality battle it out with his kinks. Then he nodded carefully.

“Yeah. Next time, let’s try that.”

 

~End~


End file.
